1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal element in which liquid crystal is interposed between a pair of electrodes has been used for a variety of devices; in particular, a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal display) having advantages of thinness and lightness has been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
In a liquid crystal display device, the thickness (cell thickness) of liquid crystal of a liquid crystal element is an important factor affecting display, operation characteristics, and the like, and the cell thickness is controlled by a spacer which keeps a gap between a pair of substrates between which a liquid crystal element is interposed.
In order to realize a cell thickness suitable for characteristics needed for a liquid crystal display device, a formation method or an arrangement method of a spacer is examined (see Patent Document 1, for example).